harrypotterfancontinuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of The Reach
Echo: "We need to get to that Shrine but we need the Elder Wand and the Cloak first. Can you help us in any way??" '' '''Armando:' "I dont know how long I can keep The Sanctum out but I...We will try." -- Echo talking with The Reach headmaster. The Battle of The Reach, or also known as the Battle for the Deathly Hallows, was a confilct that was held at the height of the Fourth Wizarding War. It took place May 1st, 2050, one day before the anniversery of the Second Wizarding War. After realizing Echo was on the pursuit of the Deathly Hallows in the intent to destroy them, Telendral Greyson ordered a mass attack on The Reach, the location to the Shrine of the Deathly Hallows in the hopes he can gain all three before their destruction. After having help from the staff and students of The Reach, Echo sent word to Hogwarts to alert his mother and father of the attack and to Vincent in his wand shop for help. While Telendral lead his attackers from a Hillside over looking The Reach, Ventus Hollow and his wife, Kaylee Hollow, alongside The Reach headmaster lead the battlers while Echo and Knightly searched for the Cloak of Invisibility and the Shrine of the Deathly Hallows. The battle ended with a victory of The Reach with many Sanctum members, Telendral Greysaon, and Carissa Lestrange dead. Along the casulities was Nathan Lestrange, Molly Draconis, and several staff and students of The Reach. It is also the last conflict that involved the Deathky Hallows, the battle ending with their destruction. Background Information "Well the Hallows need to be destroyed before he gets them and if no one will do it...its got to be us." '' --Knightly on the Deathly Hallows. After the takeover of Hogwarts by Telendral Greyson, Echo and Knightly learned of the Elder Wand and the Deathly Hallows. After deciding that they were too dangerous to still be active, the two set out to find them and destroy them with the Shrine of the Deathly Hallows. After finding the Resurrection Stone in his fathers vault at Gringotts, Echo decides they should head to the Shrine itself and see if the last Hollow is hidden there, The Hunt for the Hallows During the Takeover of Hogwarts event, while hiding in the Room of Requirement, Echo and Knightly found the Resurrection Stone on a necklace just as some members of The Sanctum found a way inside the Room. After discovering them, a Sanctum member cursed everything inside to mulitply non-stop in the attempt to kill Echo and Knightly only to end up killing himself and his Sanctum members in the process. After escaping, Echo and Knightly fought Lycan Wolf while Ventus and Kaylee fought Telendral. Just as he was destracted, Ventus was disarmed of the Elder Wand by Telendral who gained mastership of it. Shortly after, Ventus took the Resurrection Stone and placed it in his vault at Gringotts for safe keeping. After some time at the new Sanctum Hogwarts, Knightly decided enough was enough and personally attacked Carissa, resulting him being hunted by Telendral himself and forcing him to hide. After setting up a plan to have Echo and Marie, a Ravenclaw student, travel with himm to hunt the Hallows but without Telendral knowing they left the school with him, the three set out for the Deathly Hallows. After months of searching, Echo then came up with the idea of the ring being in his fathers vault. After recovering the ring, they learned of the location of the cloak and the Shrine of the Deathly Hallows, the only way to destroy all three. Battle of The Reach Knightly: "The Reach?! The Shrine is all the way over there?!" Echo: "Relax. I've been there before. We can apparate there." --Knightly and Echo about The Reach After learning that the Shrine of the Deathly Hallows and the Cloak of Invisibility are both hidden at The Reach, Echo, Knightly, and Marie apparate there in order to find them. When they arrived, they were greeted by the headmaster, Armando Prince. During a brief exchange, Echo let slip that they are searching for the Cloak of Inivisibility, causing a Taboo to activate, letting Telendral know that they are near the cloak. After a brief argument, Armando decided to help, allowing the battle to take place there while they find the cloak and the shrine. Vincent, along with many Hogwarts students and staff, apparated to The Reach and told Echo of his parents death. Putting it aside for the moment, Echo focused on just the moment at hand. Protection '''Echo:' "Piertotum Locomotor!" Knightly: "A dragon...that will shake them up a bit. I prefer the Axe Man though." --Knightly and Echo animating two statues to life. After agreeing to the battle terms, the teachers, students, and staff of The Reach and Hogwarts decide to protect the Kingdom as best as possible. While the teachers focused on the main protection, Echo and Knightly animated the statue of a dragon and of a large giant weilding an axe to guard the main Courtyard and the rest of the school. The Battle Before the protection could be finished, Telendral unleashed the assault. As the Sanctum members attacked the main Courtyard, Echo and Knightly's statues attacked and killed many Sanctum members while Telendral and Carissa lead their attackers to The Reach, While Knightly decided to pursue the Hallow, Echo took the time to join in the battle. Echo then joined in the fight in the Grand Hall, dueling Carissa and Lycan alone on the table. During the duel, Carissa levitated the table they were one up into the air and they continued the duel. ''"Echo fired his Killing Curse which Carissa barely blocked as Lycan fired his Stunning Spell that narrowly missed. Echo's Body Bind Curse struck Lycan over his heart and he began bleeding from his eyes and his mouth as his body fell from the floating table to the duel scattered Grand Hall floor below. Carissa screamed with rage at the fall of her companion and fired a Killing Curse that turned red in mid-air. As Echo ducked to avoid the curse, he felt the heat of the rage and anger in the spell pass over him. He raised his wand to chest height and a pink beam was fired from his wand as it clashed with Carissa's green Killing Curse. The force from their attacks were almost overwhelming, He could feel himself beginning to slip back towards the edge of the table. Carissa was trying her hardest to force her spell free but found herself unable to. They were locked in combat with neither able to free themselves of the clash. And then both spells canceled out each other. Just as Carissa blocked Echo's Reductor Curse, the table splt in half and slowly lowered to the ground. Echo jumped off his half of the table and, through the flashes and bangs of spells from the duels that crowded the Grand Hall, saw Carissa apparate away and up over the towers of The Reach, probably to join her master." '' ''--''The duel between Carissa, Lycan, and Echo. After killing Lycan, Carissa fled their duel to join Telendral, leaving Echo alone in the crowded Grand Hall. Echo then left the Grand Hall and began running up the King's Staircase where Sanctum duelers were scattered everywhere, attacking everyone in sight. On the way up, Echo defeated ten Sanctum members alone,